The Element Alchemist
by OnyxbirdGrace
Summary: Raven Grace was a normal 15 year old state alchemist living in the small town of Skelton with her parents working in their clinic. Her life was turned upside-down when she met Edward Elric. Everything changed, but for worse or for better? Edxoc Alxoc REWRITTEN Find it under Sisterhood: Falling From Grace, Running on Hope
1. Intro

Intro

My life is pretty "normal". I live with my parents who are well known and pure blood alchemists. But instead of continuing to work in the military, they opened a clinic in our town Skelton next to an auto-mail shop.

I, myself, am an alchemist. I'm known as the Element Alchemist because I'm known to use different elements. I also dabble with witchcraft. I'm one of the youngest people to join the military but I barely get called in. That's why I stay with my parents.

I am Raven Grace. Daughter of James and Estha Grace. My hair is pitch black with red highlights that only show in the Sun. My eyes are a light gold. I wear an amulet that changes to the color of the day at midnight. Today's color: Gold. The necklace has always been that way even before I started studying witchcraft. My two other sisters gave it to me when I was very young.

One summer, while I was taking a break from working at the Grace Clinic, I wandered into the woods to relax. While I was walking down my secret path, I heard an animal in distress. Due to my good-nature, I ran toward the noise.

I found a fox that looked pretty beat up and had a nasty broken leg. The poor thing was half-dead. I ran back to the clinic to grab a blanket and rushed back to find the fox still alive. I wrapped it up and carried it back to the clinic.

When I came back, I couldn't find my parents. I laid the fox down on one of the hospital beds and found a note on my parent's desk:

_Raven,_

_We're at an emergency across town. Should anybody come in, take as much care of them as possible. We should be back soon._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Good! They're gone! My parents, as good-hearted as they are, don't like working on animals. I ran up to my room and grabbed my spell-book and my alchemy book. I ran back downstairs and started to get to work on the fox. I wrapped her broken leg and patched up her wounds. I grabbed some dog food that I keep hidden from my parents and some water and gave it to the fox.

I was trying to find if there was anything to help the fox heal faster in both of my books. That's when I heard the front door open and my parents' voices. I panicked and threw a blanket over the fox to try and hide her. I went back to my books and pretended to be studying.

My parents seemed to notice the moving lump on the bed and lifted the blanket.

"I wonder why that fox is here." I said trying to act dumb. "I was just studying.

"Raven," my dad said. "Did you try to take care of this fox?"

"Maybe..."

"Rave," my mom said. "You know we don't take care of animals"

"I know, mom. But please. She's half-dead."

"Alright Rave. But _you_ have to take care of it."

"Yay! And if it's okay, can I keep her afterwards? I promise to take complete care of her."

"Rave..."

"Please!" For some reason, I felt the urge to keep this fox around.

"Alright. But you're going to have tom name it-_her_-and take care of her."

With that, I hugged my parents. The fox had been around ever since. I named her Elexa after my two sisters-Ember and Alexa. They both died in a terrible accident. It's kind of a touchy subject so I don't really talk about it.

Elexa has always been besides me when I'm studying-either witchcraft or alchemy- but has always been more interested when I practice my witchcraft. My friend next door, Sybil, thinks that Elexa might be my familiar.

Right now, I'm in the main room with my parents and Elexa listening to the news over the radio. Suddenly, we hear a load commotion. My parents, and Elexa, shot straight up. My parents ran out of the door leaving it open and Elexa stood near it, looking out.

Suddenly, my parents came running back in and told me to get a bed ready. I put my book down and cleared off the very bed that I put Elexa on that day. My parents went running out of the doors with a stretcher.

I finished clearing out the bed when my parents ran back in with a boy on the stretcher-bleeding from his chest.

~Raven Grace~


	2. Chapter 1

**2nd Chapter! Sorry for being so late.**

1

I was shocked to see a boy about my age come in with a wound that serious. I ran to my parents to ask what happened but they didn't answer. All they said was that since I was closest to his age that I was in charge to tell them when and how he woke up. I agreed.

I sat in the desk that I sat in when I was working on Elexa. Every now and then I would sneak a look at him. He would stay unconscious but every now and again, he would wince in pain but stay asleep.

He had blond hair and looked pretty young because he was pretty short. Heh, like I should talk. I'm pretty short myself.

I continued studying through the night. Elexa stayed at the foot of the boy's bed keeping his feet warm. For some reason, both Elexa and I felt this urge to make sure he's okay. It's like the urge that I had with Elexa, only stronger.

Elexa is my familiar. She knew that she had to find me and she did. She's like a human in a fox's body. She also tells me who I can and can't trust. With her at the feet of this stranger, that must mean something. She never did this before.

At midnight, my necklace changed from gold to lavender. The boy was still out cold. I told Elexa to stay and to get me if anything happened and I ran up to my room. I grabbed all of the witchcraft books I had (and that's a lot), ran down the stairs (almost smashing my face into the floor) and placed them on the desk. I had to find an answer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him wince and groan in pain. I turned my head and felt I had to do something. It was strong. Stronger than my normal good-heart. I turned my chair a little so that way I was facing away. I can't afford any distractions. Not until I find an answer.

Morning came and I found nothing. Only with familiars, not humans. I started getting so frustrated. Not only because I couldn't find anything, because I felt an urge to look at him. Elexa wasn't making things better either. She started getting restless and softly at times.

I finally gave up and looked at her. Nothing. She was fine. She was curled up at the end of the bed, acting like nothing happened. As I was turning to face my book again, I caught a glimpse of the boy. I couldn't turn though.

He looked peaceful. Like he was sleeping and not out cold. I noticed something, too. He had an auto-mail arm. We see many people with auto-mail because of the shop next door. I took one last look at his face and turned back to my book.

It was then that I found something.

~Raven Grace~


	3. Chapter 2

**Wootz! I don't own anything except for my OC's. I wish I owned FMA. Maybe some day .**

2

Just the thing that I didn't want to happen! I found the answer in the thickest and oldest book I had. And boy was the answer a doozy.

I rested my face in my hands and thought about the answer over and over again.

"It is possible to have a human familiar but if you already have one, it's not possible to have another. If the bond you have with the human is stronger than you and your familiar, there's something there. This kind of thing usually happens with people of the opposite gender. The bond is completed when _both_ humans look each other in the eyes. Until then, they feel drawn to each other. This is usually common with humans during their teenage years…."

Dammit! It's a freaking "love-at-first-sight" thing! I don't believe in that crap! Damn!

I read and re-read that stupid paragraph to _try_ and find at least _one_ loop-hole…I couldn't find any…

I rested my head on the desk and turned away from him. I couldn't believe this. Me, falling for a guy u never met. I never fell for anybody before. I didn't think it was possible. W-what if he doesn't like me back? We don't even know each other's names. Oh, yeah. _Both_ people are affected.

I breathed a heavy sigh. I'm being rough on the poor guy. He's hurt and I don't even know him. I've never been in love before so I don't know what to do. Instead of thinking it through, I sat up and read some more.

"…But if the love between the two humans is not true, the spell will be broken and never happen to either one ever again….This spell is just to jump-start a relationship between the two humans. It is not forcing…."

Alright, so if we don't like each other, the spell-more like curse-will be broken. Nice. So I decided to let it take over to see what will happen. I turned to face him. I just couldn't look away.

I found myself looking away when my stomach growled. I'll go away when he wakes up. Speaking of which, I haven't slept in two days. It was just now that I was feeling it. I groaned and banged my head on the table. I couldn't leave. I couldn't find myself to.

A couple of moments later, I felt Elexa pawing at my leg. I looked up to see him stirring around.

~Raven Grace~


	4. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for taking so long ^^. I don't own anything again except for my OCs_**

3

When I saw him stirring, I thought that he might be waking up. I wanted to see if the whole "eye-bondy-thingy" was real, so I turned to face my books. At this time, I had my alchemy book open. Even though I wanted to study more, I kept glancing out the corner of my eye to see when he would wake up. To be honest, I was nervous. I wish he would just wake up already!

Finally, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him open his eyes a bit. He groaned in pain. Out of the opening between his eyelids, I saw that his eyes were gold. At least one shade thicker than mine, or even to exact same color.

He closed his eyes and then opened them once more all the way. He looked around and my heart started going crazy. It was then that I heard his voice for the first time.

"Where am I?" he said. "What happened?" His voice…damn spell! I pretended that I was reading. I couldn't with him there. God, I hope that this would end soon.

"You're at Grace Clinic," I said, trying to sound as normal as possible…FAIL! "You had a nasty stab wound to your chest. A little right of your sternum. Just missed your auto-mail."

"Really?"

I nodded. It felt like he was looking at me so I took the chance to look at him…Straight in the eyes.

As soon as our eyes met, we gasped. At the same time we both widened our eyes and just continued to stare at each other's eyes. I noticed he was starting to blush and I mirrored. Eventually, we both looked away. I felt better. I was able to concentrate finally.

"So what's your name?" I asked looking back at him, feeling completely normal again. "I'm Raven Grace."

He was still looking away when he answered. "E-Edward Elric," he said nervously. He finally turned to face me. "Nice to meet you."

~Raven Grace~


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about my chapters being so short. But as a request from xUnsettledCrazehnessx, I'm making them longer. But in the next couple chapters you're gonna have to deal with the shortness ^^; sorry. I own nothing other than Raven and Elexa.**

4

I finally felt completely "normal" and turned back to my books. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look around, confused.

"Raven," he said. I turned to look at him. "Where's Al?"

"Who?" I asked. There _was_ one person that came in with Ed but our clinic's rules, people must describe the person first. "Describe please."

"Okay," he said blinking. He looked confused. I'll explain later. "Um, he's about seven feet tall, suit of armor…."

"Oh! You mean that dude that's there but not really! Yeah, he's in the other room. I'll go get him."

I got up, and Ed smiled. I knew what he was about, so that's probably why. I smiled back at him and I saw him blush. I walked into the other room to get this "Al" person.

I walked into the spare room that we use as a waiting room and saw him sitting there. "Um," I said and I got his attention. "Edward's awake."

"Really?" he said. He had sort of a younger kid's voice. I wondered if they were related somehow. "Brother's awake?" That answered my question.

I nodded and lead him back. Ed had his eyes closed, but I knew he was awake.

"Hey, Edward," I said. He opened his eyes. "Your brother's here." He looked and Al and smiled.

I explained things about why they're here and some of our clinic's rules. When I went back to study, Al asked what the books were about. I told them and they were surprised at the mention of my alchemy book. It was then that I told them at that I was a state alchemist; the Element Alchemist.

"Element," Ed said. "I never heard of you before."

"Yeah," I said. "I get that a lot. The state gave me a break when our town was under a plague. It's still kinda around so I don't want to go back. Yet, I do….Why do you ask anyway?"

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was the state alchemist's pocket-watch. I gasped. The only one I've seen in a long time other than my own which is currently up in my room.

"I'm also a state alchemist," Edward said. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I gasped once again. He is a hero to the people. And he's in _our_ clinic. Not only that…that spell made me notice him. I turned to Al, he nodded. Ed was telling the truth.

~Raven Grace~


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry. I've been busy and sick a lot lately. But don't worry, I'll keep updating even if it kills me! ...or maybe not, but you get the point.**

5

"So you really are…the Fullmetal Alchemist," I said, still stunned. "…I don't believe it…"

Al must have noticed how stunned I was and tried to change the subject. "Why do they call you 'Element'?" he asked. "There's a story behind every code name."

"Well," I started. His distraction was working and I started to feel better. I looked at Al and continued. "They called me 'Element' because I can use different elements at a time. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very," Edward said. "I guess you already know how I got my name. What with that necklace?"

I guess he noticed my amulet. It was still lavender from it being the afternoon. I smiled and told them the whole story.

My older sisters, Ember and Alexa gave it to me. They were twins so they always stuck with each other. This amulet was actually the first thing they made with alchemy. After that, I became obsessed with the science. Then, an accident happened next door at Sybil's house and Ember and Alexa tried to fix it. That's when I lost them. The amulet and Elexa's name are the only things I have left of them.

My parents are very protective of me because I'm their last one. I wish I had more freedom though…

"Wow," Al said. "You had a rough past too huh?"

"Yeah," I said staring at the stone in the middle of my amulet. At times I swore that I could see my sister's smiling faces in the mysterious stone. I looked back up at the boys. "You guys had a rough past, too?"

"Yeah," Edward said. We did. But we'll tell you later. It's kinda a long story. By the way, I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I hear a lot of people's sympathy. But this is the first time I heard somebody make me equal to them…thank you…"

"Its fine," Edward said, smiling up at me. "It's kinda a first for us too."

I smiled back at him and I guess Al smiled, too. The moment was ruined by Ed's stomach growling. After it finished, mine followed suit. I heard Al laugh.

"I guess it's time that you guys got some food," he said still laughing. "And Raven, maybe your parents would want to check up on Ed."

"Yeah," I said standing up. "I'll go get my parents and then I'll be back with some food." I walked out of the room to go find my parents with Elexa at my heels.

~Raven Grace~

**P.S. Be on the lookout for another fan-fiction. Me being sick has given me a lot of inspiration (plus it was the only thing I could do). Please review, it means a lot to me. ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Once again I apologize for being late but you all know my excuses; being sick, school is a pain, blah, blah, blah...**

**???: Seriously? Dude, you lie... Anywhooo, I have yet to be introduced but I have been given the glory of inroducing this chapter! Next step, introducing the masterplan to rule the world, haha! My loverly sister does not and shall not own anything or anyone of the FMA universe and if she did all hell would break loose. One small spoiler, you all will see me soon enough. The name is Hayden, FYI. Also, pleeaaassseee REVIEW! (pretend there's multiple underlines, reviewing is muy importante to the author)**

6

I walked into the kitchen and told Elexa to go find my parents. She seems to understand Human so I can talk to her like a sister…that barks and yelps. She went off to find them while I looked for something to eat.

Since I know that Al can't eat, I only need to grab two things. Everybody loves sandwiches!

I almost finished with the sandwiches when my parents came in.

"So finally woke up, huh Rave?" asked my dad. "You don't mind doing some paperwork do you?"

"Paperwork?" I asked. "Don't you guys usually do that?"

"Yes," said my mom. "But we have somebody with a bad case of that plague. We're busy. We need to find some more medicine or make some. We need you to do the paperwork this time."

"Okay," I said. I grabbed the sandwiches and went back to the room where Ed and Al are. I can't say I don't love my parents, I do. Sometimes I wish I could get away though.

I entered the room to find Al sitting where he was before and Ed laying in the bed staring into space.

"Um," I said to get their attention. Al turned to look at me while Edward just glanced at me and then turned back. "I have food!"

Ed finally looked at me and smiled his big, toothy grin. "It's about time," he said. "I'm getting' pretty hungry."

I smiled at him and sat down at the desk. Our clinic has many rooms both upstairs and downstairs. Edward's room is downstairs. Most of the rooms are. Our clinic is like a mini hospital. We just need more workers…seriously.

Ed and I just sat there eating, not saying a thing. I wondered what was wrong. He was well enough to sit up, but not well enough to at least bring up a conversation. It's times like these that I wish I had Sybil around to start up one of her famous random conversations.

We finished eating and I took out some of the paperwork. It's the same paperwork that any doctor has. I asked him if he was okay enough to write. He just answered a quick "yes" and I handed him the paperwork.

Man, I wish I knew what was wrong. One minute he's joking around and the next he's pretending I'm not even here. I just wanted to blurt out, "What the Hell's wrong with you?!" But I couldn't bring myself to. It must be the spell. He's probably going through I was when I found out. He finished the paperwork and I took it and placed it in the basket on the door. After, I went to my room, it's complicated, but I HAD to.

~Raven Grace~


	8. Chapter 7

**Ugh, my laptop has kinda been on the fritz. I typed up this chapter and then it disappeared. Anyway, I should be updating more often now, I promise.**

**7**

When I rushed to the door, Al asked, "What's wrong?"

I just turned around and said, "Nothing. I just need to go to my room for something." And with that I was out.

I had to go to my room. The Voices were coming back.

The Voices have been with me ever since I can remember. They come and go and are sometimes louder in certain areas. My parents think I'm a Medium. And Medium's are like a bright light in a pitch black world to spirits. They're attracted to them. Some Mediums only see an apparition, others just voices. I mostly hear voices but sometimes I see things. The Voices sometimes get so loud and there are so many that I have to run away and try and get rid of them. Other times they get so intense that I collapse on the spot. This time they weren't as bad. Just enough to make me want to be alone.

I entered my room to find Elexa lying on her bed. I walked out to the balcony and rested my elbows on the railing and my head in my hands. I felt Elexa rubbing against my legs trying to comfort me.

My town, Skelton, has had many tragedies so I hear many Voices. Especially since this clinic has seen many people come in with the very plague the made me stay here and not continue my military service. I also know when somebody in the same building that I'm in had died. My sisters had this power, so it's no surprise that I got it too.

Finally the voices disappeared. I noticed that the Sun was starting to go down. I started getting tired again so I thought I'd go to bed early.

I walked back to Edward's room to find him and Al talking.

"I'm tired," I said to them. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"But it's still early," said Al. "You're going to bed now?"

"You don't understand," I said. "I haven't slept in two days."

"Two days?" Ed asked. "But I've only been here for one night, right?"

I pointed to my books. "Sometimes I stay up to study," I said. "I'm still a bit rusty with my alchemy."

"But you're a State Alchemist."

"Ii was actually a fluke that I got in. It still surprises me today but the same thing happened to my parents. I'll explain later. 'Night boys."

"'Night Raven," both of the said. I walked out of the room and waved to them one last time. Both of them waved back. I walked to my room to prepare for a long night's sleep.

~Raven Grace~

**Review please! If I get at least 3 reviews by July 12th, I'll upload a new chapter in that day. Please, reviews mean a lot! And be nice, my self-esteem is already low enough**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow! I feel loved and busy in a good way. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming.**

**8**

I walked into my room and got ready for bed. I closed the door to the balcony so that way there was only a crack. I lie down on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at Edward's room, he and Al were talking.

"I wonder how she became a State Alchemist?" asked Al. "And why, too."

"Hmm," replied Ed. "There's also something about that amulet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw some carvings in it. Some I have and some I haven't seen before…"

"She did say her sisters gave it to her," Al said. "Maybe they had something to do with it."

"Hmm…maybe…she did say that she lost her sisters in an 'accident'," Ed said. "You think it was alchemy related?"

"Probably. Maybe she's trying to bring her sisters back. Trying to look for the Stone but instead studying about it."

"Yeah…so she's probably in the same boat."

"Maybe she'll like to join us!"

"What!" With that, Edward sat up quickly. That was a bad mistake and he winced in pain seconds later. "This is between us, Al. Just you and me. I don't want to bring her into this!"

"So what we talked about earlier is true, huh?" Al said. He would have been smirking if he could. "You 'like' her, huh?"

"I DO NOT!" Ed shouted. He blushed a little bit. "I-I just don't want to drag anybody else into this."

"Especially Raven."

"SHUT UP! You know what? I'm gonna take her advice and go to bed early. Good night."

He lay down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore Al. It didn't work.

"Sooooo, if you're not gonna ask her," Al started. "I'm gonna. I wanna see if she wants to join. Anyway, 'night brother."

Al got up and turned off the lights and sat back down.

_I won't, _Edward thought. _I don't want to bring her into this._

Back at my room, I was completely oblivious to the whole conversation. Well, I was asleep in another room. But I had no idea that that conversation would change the course of things.

~Raven Grace~

**Review! This time 4 reviews by the 13th. Spread the word and the love. Visit xUnsettledCrazehnessx to read another side of this story. If you like my writing, you'll love her. Remember to review on her stories too and find out another side of the Grace family.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Don't you just hate it when you're in the middle of doing something on your computer and suddenly it gets infected with something? Yeah, that's what has beed happening to me. At least it's gone. The new chapter is a little short and there were SO many mistakes when I was typing it up. I wrote this chapter last year during a school assembly for something that didn't even involve me. Let it also be known that my friend kept taking it and reading it...anyway, enjoy my fans!**

**9**

I woke up and saw that my amulet was yellow. Freaky thing…. I got up, brushed my teeth, and changed. I then walked over to where Edward was. I walked in the room to see him and Al sleeping. I also noticed that I left all my books in here. I was so tired last night that I didn't care.

I walked over to the bed and looked down at Ed. It was also then that I noticed Elexa was next to me, too. I looked down at Ed's face and sighed lightly. He looked so peaceful…STOP IT RAVEN! You just met the poor guy. I sat down at the desk and continued studying his face. I sighed once again and closed my eyes.

"Raven?" I heard somebody say. My eyes shot open and I turned to see Al who was awake. "What are you doing?"

I blushed at his question. What was I going to say? That we have this spell that will make us fall for each other? Also, Ed could wake up at any moment and overhear. I sighed again and looked up at Al.

"I can't quite tell you right now," I said. "I'll tell you later."

He nodded. I went back to studying my books for a little bit. My search through the books had been uneventful yet I will keep trying. Trying to find a way to bring my sisters back. Or even Sybil's brother. I tried before and faced the consequences. Ask Sybil, her parents…my parents…and my leg.

After a while, Edward finally woke up. I turned to him and said, "Morning. 'Bout time you woke up."

He just smiled and turned to Al. He nodded in his direction. I wondered what was up, but before I could ask, Al asked something.

"We were both wondering," he started. He paused a bit, and then continued. "If you would like to join us?"

I was speechless. What was I going to answer, more importantly, what would my parents let me do?

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Skelton, a figure appeared. Next to the figure, a wolf appeared. The figure was hooded and also hidden in the shadows. Eventually, the figure turned and started to walk away. The wolf followed at the mysterious person's heel. They both disappeared into the shadows of Skelton forest.

~Raven Grace~

* * *

**Please review and be nice ok? ^^; In the next few chapters everything starts getting explained. If I get at least 4 good reviews by the 31st of July (my dads birthday!) I will update the next day. Once again, sorry for the chapters being so short. By chapter 25 everything gets longer (I should know, there are 37+ chapters written out ^^;). So see ya guys next week I hope! \/ (that's a peace sign...)**


	11. NOTICE!

Alright guys. Considering I wrote this back in 7th and 8th grade and I am now a graduate, I am re-writting this. The new and improved version is titled Falling From Grace. Thank you for your understanding and I hope to have your support with this one. I love you guys.


	12. PS

P.S. My new fan fic is in collaboration with afalconofmanyfeathers' Sisterhood: The Raven, The Bluejay and The Parasite so please check that out too! She's my best friend and an even better writer than I. Read hers to see Hayden's side of things. Thanks!


End file.
